Last Night
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Your mom didn't seem to think so last night!" Nobody stopped him as he ran out of the room looking like he was going to throw up.


"Your mom didn't seem to think so last night!" Puck said, grinning triumphantly as the smirk disappeared from Kurt's face, "What? Out of words to say, homo?"

Mercedes let out an audible gasp as the chuckles around the choir room died down. Everyone simply looked confused when Kurt didn't reply with a witty comeback to Puck's crude insult. They turned to the small boy to see that he had a look of twisted horror and disgust on his face and looked paler than usual. Nobody stopped him as he ran out of the room looking like he was going to throw up.

"What's wrong with Hummel?" Puck asked.

Everyone turned to Mercedes, who Kurt was the closest one to in the group. "I don't think I should be the on to tell you guys," she said, clearly uncomfortable with the stares she was getting.

"Well why not? We're all friends here," Rachel said, not happy with knowing there was something she didn't know.

"W-w-we should go find him," Tina said, looking worried.

"He'll be fine, let's just practice," Puck said, but couldn't help but feel small nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt stared at the toilet as the remains of his lunch swirled down the drain. He wiped his mouth as he hunched over the sink, turning on the water and watching the cold liquid run. He dipped his hands in it and splashed his face before cupping it and sipping it, swirling it around before spitting.

He heard the door open, so he stood to get out, but froze when he saw Puck standing there, the shock on his face identical to his own. "Are… are you all right?" the taller boy asked, a little unsure of what to do in the situation.

"Y-yeah," he whispered, his voice sore from all the retching he had done.

He left, ignoring the concern on Puck's face.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

He usually didn't react to strongly to his mother's death, but it was how Puck had brought her up. In such a vulgar and distasteful joke. The implications that it had brought up. Even though Mercedes knew she had died, but she had no idea how.

At the time, Kurt hadn't understood it himself when he was told that his mother had been raped, but when he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks. His mother, the beautiful angel that had always comforted him in times of need, his protector that loved him unconditionally, had been defiled by a dirty demon and had been killed by his hands.

He choked when the horrible memories resurfaced, causing his knees to wobble dangerously as he neared the familiar headstone. He brought his hands to the cool stone, resting his head on the familiar engravings.

He didn't sob violently like one would have expected, but warm droplets still trailed down his soft porcelain skin. "I love you so much," he mumbled, tracing the name with his hand. 'Lucy Elizabeth Hummel'

He hummed softly, the words of the song swirling around in his mind before flowing out of his mouth, his voice high and clear despite the fact that he was crying.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I cant live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know Id do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are_

_Now youre in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand-new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_Ill see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now youre in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I cant live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I cant live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

He whispered the last words, his voice giving out. "H-Hummel?" a voice stammered behind him. His head snapped around to see Puck staring at him, concern written all over his face.

"Hey," he replied, unable to find the energy to wipe the tears from his face or make a snappy insult.

"Who was that?" Puck asked, unable to see the words behind Kurt.

"My mom."

He felt a small twinge of satisfaction when he could hear a small hitch of breath behind him, but didn't say anything else. "Kurt, I-"

"I swear, if you say 'I'm sorry', I will rip off Puckzilla," he growled, his grip on the stone tightening. He sighed. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

Puck looked at the small boy in disbelief. "Uncalled for?" he echoed, "Dude, I told you I had sex with your mom. I think I deserved that."

"What are you even doing here, Noah?"

"I was driving around and I saw you sitting here. I liked your song, by the way."

"That was her name. Lucy," he said sadly.

"How did she die?" he asked, sitting next to Kurt, placing a hand around his shoulder.

Kurt swallowed as more tears pooled into his eyes, the lump in his throat choking him slightly. "Sh-she was raped."

Puck choked as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh God. And I told you I…" he wrapped Kurt into a hug, the small boy freezing up, "I'm so freaking sorry."

That was the thing that broke Kurt. He broke down, openly sobbing in his arms, gripping Puck's shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him together.

After a while, the sobs subsided, the reality of what he had just did crashing down on him. "I'm so sorry, I'll just go," he stammered, brushing off his pants as he prepared to leave when Puck grabbed his hand.

"It's fine," Puck reassured him, standing up to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he whispered, giving the boy one last hug before rushing off.

"Your welcome, Kurt," Puck whispered into the cold empty air of the cemetery.


End file.
